Resident Evil: Code Burton
by Mrs. Pyramid Head
Summary: I found this story fic in my old OLD folders and really wanted to put them on here to show how far i have gone for my fictioning
1. Those woods

Resident evil

Code Burton

Chapter 1

Alone in dark room a man in red S.T.A.R.S. tactic vest sit, he was look down at his at the gun in his hand, a .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda custom made. He slowly reach back and pulled a bullet out of pouch and sliped it into the gun. Suddenly burting through the door "Barry wesker waiting for you so he can start meeting" Joseph said while as he stood in the door way Barry stood up "Joseph you startled me" Barry said he then stood up "Hey why ar you just sitting her in the dark anyways?" "Joseph your such character" Barry chuckle and patted him on the back as they walked to the meeting room.

"Glad you join us Barry" Wesker said as they walked in "Sorry I was working on my gun to make sure it was tune up as power full as it can" "Barry" Jill sighed, Barry walked his way over to an empty seat beside old pal Enrico "Hey Enrico the seat free?" "YEAH" Enrico exclamed "Thanks Enrico" he said sat down "Lets us begin, we gotten a lot of reporting incidents in the west and south area of Racoon City" "So how do we plan to take care of this " Chris asked "Enrico you the Bravo team will cover the west of Racoon City Got it?" "YEAH" Enrico shakings head confirming he understood Wesker's orders "Barry you gonna lead Alpha and cover south" "But what about u Wesker?" Rebecca asked "in the helicopter taking watching over teh situations over head with Brad and Forest watching" "Got it" every person said

they all moved and ran out and ran to the parking garage "if you need us just radio and we will take care of situations from sky" Wesker said they all jump into their cruser except for Barry "Barry aren't coming with us?" Jill asked "Not time, I HAVE THIS!" he pulling a sheet off a motocycle that looked really cool and shine with the STARS embem embroieded on side Barry then pulled a sun glasses put them on and sat on a bike he started it it roared so loudly "just listen that sound" he then reved it and road off doing wheelie as he did stormed out of the park garage.

As team arrived at the site they stepped out of the cruser. "Oh my god" Jill say "look at this place" as they looked on to the trash and rampaged street and buildings "This IS horrible" Chris said "Not as bad as the place of girl I picked up last nite" "Joseph!" Jill yelled angerly as she walking over and slap his face "Jez Jill it was just a joke" he said rubbing him cheek "wait a sec shouldn't Barry been here now?" "ya" jill saying as she looked around there being no people around it all was quiet all suddenly as they walked down teh stret "what was that?" Joseph sayed to them looking round and seeing nothin "stay sharp guys" chris "look a person in tha building laying on a floor lets see if hes okay" runing over into building they hurried to see if he is okay "joseph watch the door wile me jill check this" chris sayed jill pulling out bandade s and they rush. They slowly approached laying guy down as chris look around teh rom with gun pointed as jill gone to the guy on floor. Suddenly the man stand and grabbed jill as she screams chris turned an Yell "JILL!" he started to run to help but hands grab his foot and he hit the ground so hard and zombies grabing him as jill struggled with zombie grabing her neck then slowy a mouth came out of his mouth and split to eat her face as jill screamed

All the sudden a loud roar of a motor filled air as it got lowder suddenly the walls burst down and barry flyed in in slow mo on his motor cycle while hit zombi killing his head exploding every were as he drawed his gun out blasting the zombies that were getting chris and then chris got his hands free and punched off the zombies in the face. Barry landing the bike and doing a screech across the room as he put his foot down he then got off the motorcycle "BARRY!" Jill yelled in happy nes as she ran to him "wow barry I own you one" chris exclamed rubbing blood of of his vest and pulled his knife out of zombie heads and cleaned it and put away "That was close, your lucky I just happened to drop in in in time" Joseph ran in "are u guys okay I herd something loud coming in here and screaming" "its okay Joseph I took care of it everyone is safe" he said as he held gun up grinning.

"whats the problem I heard noise are you guy okay down ther" wesker said on the radio to them from the radio "forest look at them in the scope and see if they r okay in building with noise?" "I see them in building they are all okay they got attacked but barry saved them all" "I saved them wekser don't worry about it I got it there was zombies and I road my bike in and saved jill and shot them luckily I was quick enough before it was late for them"

Wekser then started talking into his coat and there was a micro phone and he said "release the zombie dogs they are too good barry killed the zombies and the traps were ruined we failed but were gonna get them again if it wasn't for that burton hes too good ill keep an eye on him umbrella don't worry they will all die in the fist on my hand if I have anything to do with it!" he whispered "don't fail wesker" ashford said to him on the other line 'this IS your last chance to prove youre self to umbrella company!"" he yelled to him wesker was fed up with this and wanted to prove himself.


	2. Those dogs

Resident evil

Code Burton

Chapter 2

Down below on the streets below Barry and them walked threw the buildings trying to avoid zombies again like last time. "Joseph don't fall back so much stay with the rest of us we don't want to lose anyone" Barry said, Barry then looked over at chris and saw he had some zombie guts in his mustache so he said "Chris you have guts in your mustache" Chris had grown his mustache because he look up to barry so much he thought Barry was cool and wanted to be like him cause every one loved Barry and he taught chris everything he know. He then whiped the guts off his mustache and jill said "that's gross!" even though she had guts in her hair also "You have guts in your hair" Joseph laughed as jill realized this she freaked out Barry grabbed the guts out of her hair and threw it away "Thanks barry!" Jill giggled "Not a problem, out here in the line of duty guts is the last thing I whould be worried about we got bigger matter on or hands, like ZOMBIES!"

"Right!" Chris said all the sudden they heard a really loud screem from across town it was really loud! "That's Rebecca! REEEEBEEEECCCAAAAA!" "Chris calm down ill radio them and see if they are okay" he said turning a dial thing on his vest and radio static sounds "Enrico come in is everything okay over there" "YEAH" said Enrico "Is every one okay?"Barry asked "YEAH" Enrico told him "Was that Rebecca screem" said Barry sounding a bit worried "YEAH" ENrico replied "my god she okay?" "YEAH" Enrico said assuring him her safety "Thank heavens the team got really scared"

"Burton don't let yourself be distracted they may be safe but you should be making sure you are safe first" Wesker told barry, all that sudden barking was echoing the streets. "DOGS!" Chris yelled, "NO! ZOMBIE DOGS!" Barry said correcting him yelling at the top of his lungs "Oh Jesus! RUN! " Joseph said, he turned and tried to run but tripped and yelped "Stand back I got this team " barry said running towards the dog zombies he then lept in the air and kicked on of the dogs in the face exploding thwe brains on to the pavement "Barry be carefull!" Jill yelled "He's got this jill he taught us and he is the master and can take care of the situations no matter what they be!" a dog quickly jumped at Barry about to bite his head Barry quickly punched it so hard it cracked and the skull was broken from his bare hands. "This is enough! Time to end this" Barry proclamed he pulled out his gun a rose it to the air firing off 3 shots insently he killed all the rest of the dogs and there were 8 of them. "That was amazing" Joseph said crying cause he hurt his leg badly and was unable to get up barry walked over to him and gave him a hand and gave him bandage from jill "wow barry no wonder youre 2nd in command to wesker you're the best" "Im just doing me job jospeh and trying to keep you guys safe you are my family away from my family" "and you are to use barry" Jill said to him as a single tear rolled down chris' face and into his mustache barry then wiping it and patting him on the back.

"we got to run before more show up! Let us move NOW!" Barry told team they started running in strets trying to avoid all zombis jumping and running away avoiding when all the sudden BOOM! A really big zombie jumoed off of a building causeing a whole in the earth that sent them flying with lots of rocks flying andf hitting forest in the head nocking him out and chris and jill then it made tentacle out of its back and flung towards them and picked them up in the air it raised them "NO! don't you touch them you freak they my FAMILY!" Barry got super pissed then the giant zombie flung its tentacles at him trying to hit him to kill him but barry was doging it "you think you can get away with being a menass and hurting my police family! Think again! You brainless monster" barry shot at it and hit it a couple times but did nothing only making the monster confused and mad he didn't know better he was a monster zombie and he was made to hurt so he didn't know right from wrong. "damn bullets aren't working time to improviz to save them and stop this madness" he pulled a grenade and threw it and then shot it and it blew up making the monster fall over then barry ran and kicked him in its face real hard but then it head butted barry with its big head and he flew back into a breaking wall as it collapsed on him "Barry NO!" yelled Jill! She started to cry real hard as barrys hand was sticking out of the pills of rocks that feelll on top of him and then his hand fell making it seem like he was dead.

The bravo team radiod to wekser and said asked "what happened did someone die" Rebecca asked brad on the radio YES BARRY HE IS DEAD!; brad cried into his radio Wesker asked "are you okay Enrico you must be sad" "YEAH" enrico said in tears in his eyes rolled down into his Mustasche. All the sudden Barrys hand started to move and the rock went flying off of him as he yelled standing up he was mad and you wouldn't like mad berry he pointed at the giant evil zombie with the tentacle back and said you "frigged with the wrong guy with a NOW YOU DIE OF DEATH AT MY HANDS! "


End file.
